Couldn't Save Me Prompto
by coolkat1221
Summary: Where did it go wrong? What could he have done differently? These were but few of the many questions Prompto had asked himself over a million times but received no answers and sadly he doesn't think they ever will be.


I sat in our shared apartment as I looked over all the happy photos of my girlfriend and I, each one holding a precious memory as I stared at our happy past tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably as I dropped the photo and I tried to wipe away the never ending fountain of tears that were just pouring out.

My tears fell onto the photos spread all over the floor, as I cried a thought kept popping up in my head over and over again. Why? Why did she do it? We were happy just a few months back so what caused her to do this? Was it me? No matter how many times I thought about it I couldn't figure it out.

After a while I had finally stopped crying and placed all the photos back where they originally were. I tried to feel motivated to something other than sit in the dark but couldn't so instead I just laid back on the bed while holding one of the photos of happier times and slowly fell asleep.

"Hey Prom-pom get over here" My girlfriend's voice call me over as I took some photos of the interesting stuff I saw. Lowering the camera a smile came upon my lips as I turned slightly in the direction of the voice.

"Coming!" I running toward her I wrapped my arms around her waist as I quickly peck her lips as she giggled. With arm still around her waist I stared into her hazel orbs that were shining brightly as she stared right back into mines.

"What were you taking pictures of this time darling?" She asked as she pointed a slender finger at my camrea. I lift it to show her, scrolling through a bunch of mostly her from her sleeping on the plane to when we landed before I got to the one I took recently.

The embarrassed blush went off of her face when she saw the cute photo of two dolphins jumping. "Aw if you look at it the right way the water that splashed up is shaped like a heart" I looked at it and lo and behold she was right.

"Wow what luck" I said amazed that I was lucky enough to even get that shot.

"You know I think it's a secret message" I looked at her wondering just what she meant.

"What's the message?" I asked as her smile widened as she took a step back her dress swaying a bit as she did so.

"It's the universe telling us that our love is blessed" She did a heart shape with her arms above her head. "Think about it what are the odds my favorite sea creatures jump out leaving a heart shape trail following behind being photograph by the person I love the most in the whole wide world? It just has to be the goddess of love blessing our love" She said proudly as she took hold of my hand while I thought it over.

"Hmm what are the odds?" I said as we walked to the hotelthat was by the beach.

"Pretty good with our goddess on our side" She placed her head on my shoulder and my heart raced as I smiled. We spent the whole day playing around on the beach after placing everything in our room.

We had such a blast as we build sandcastles and buried each other, eventually it was time to go get some rest for the next day and when the morning came we spent that day exploring the town. Each day we checked out the restaurants, brought souvenirs while I took pictures of the perfect angel standing in front of me.

As it came close to our last night here I took her to the beach again and went to our favorite spot. As we stood their watching the ocean crash against the rocks I sallow the saliva that was building up as I tightly grasp the box in my pocket.

I taking a deep breath I took a step forward and said her name causing her to turn away from the ocean to look at me. "Since the day I met you I knew that you were the one for me and when I finally asked you out, I never thought you would say yes but when you did and we went on our first date I knew that there was no one else for me and I don't want there to be" From the look on her face I could tell she knew this was going so I got down on one knee and continued as I slowly took the box from my pocket. "All I need in this life is you so will you do me the honor of marrying me" Tears were forming in her eyes as she covered her mouth.

She didn't say anything as she fell to her knees in fact the only sound she made were crying ones. I started to get worried so I moved closer to her and grabbed her shoulders while trying to look her in the eyes to ask her what was wrong.

"Rina what's wrong?" She pulled me close into a hug as she hiccuped a bit trying to stop herself from crying.

"Promt nothings wrong, I was just so touched" She said as she pulled back while wiping away the tears. "Sorry for breaking down like this... it's not how I pictured I would be when you would ask me this" She laughed but it sounded hollow.

I rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner. "It's okay, I'm just glad nothing wrong" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was really worried that I upset you or something" She shook her head.

"You could never do anything to upset me" She had her head facing down as she grabbed the box I dropped, opening it up she picked up the ring inside and placed it on her finger. From what I could see a small smiled form on her lips but it looked sad before I could say anything about it she lift her head up so I could see her better and was smiling so brightly.

"I love you" She moved in to kiss me and I met her half way when we pulled apart we sat there in each other's arms for god knows how long before I thought it about time to head in.

As the sun was starting to set, I got up brushing the sand off of me as I turned to her. "Ready to go?" She didn't look at me as she stared at the ocean.

"Let's stay out here for a little while longer" I nodded and once it set we went back in, got something to eat before we started to get picked afterwards we Skype called the others and shared the news. They were happy to hear it but of course they teased here and there before we had to end the call for bed.

"Goodnight" We shared a night kiss before falling to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed that she wasn't there, I called out but didn't receive a reply. I went looking around the room but didn't find her anywhere so I went searching outside. As I walked around the beach thinking this is where she just might be I heard a scream and rushed towards it.

People were crowded around something as a mother was holding a crying little girl. "What happened?" I asked as I walked closer to the group of people.

No one said anything as I made way through what I saw shocked me, it was Rina's body. It felt like my heart had stopped beating as I saw the sight before. It looked like she drowned and was washed ashore. Some guy was filming her while another took a picture.

Feeling rage I pushed the two of them before turning to face her her lifeless corpse. "Rina..."

I could never forget that day and I didn't want to as I constantly asked myself why she do it? A few days later when I checked my phone I found a recording of her voice that wasn't there before and I listened wondering what could be on it? It was recorded the night she did it so I was hoping it be something that explained why? Why she would take her life?

But instead it was something else that didn't answer anything but only left me questioning even more.

I would have loved to be your wife Prompto~

Perhaps in another life?...

~gnilrad gnitiaw eb ll'I


End file.
